The conventional buffer device for confining the opening of the door comprises a connection mechanism which is connected between the door and the door frame for preventing the door from being opened abruptly and widely. Such a conventional buffer device as described is defective in design in that it often fails to prevent the door from being opened rapidly at a maximum opening angle, and that the door vibration is brought about at such time when the door is opened at the maximum angle.